1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a system for estimating the state of health of a battery of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is used to power an electric vehicle. The lifespan of the battery may be estimated by a battery management system (BMS). In one proposed system, the voltage change related to the charging and discharging of the battery is periodically measured. Based on this measurement, the internal resistance of the battery may be determined and compared with an initial resistance of the battery. This comparison is used to provide an indication of the degree to which battery resistance has increased over time, which thereby provides a basis for estimating battery lifespan.